


Roasted

by syriala



Series: Inktober for Writers 2018 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shop Owner Peter, College Student Stiles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: Stiles knew that he shouldn’t be doing this again. His wallet wasn’t even crying anymore, by now it was screaming at him to just keep on walking, and not duck into the new coffee shop at the corner. But the smell of freshly roasted coffee was too alluring to be ignored so Stiles ignored the tear-inducing small number in his account and opened the door.





	Roasted

Stiles knew that he shouldn’t be doing this again. His wallet wasn’t even crying anymore, by now it was screaming at him to just keep on walking, and not duck into the new coffee shop at the corner. But the smell of freshly roasted coffee was too alluring to be ignored so Stiles ignored the tear-inducing small number in his account and opened the door.

He had been here every day since they opened, too easily swayed by the delicious smell that always came out of the door and Stiles wanted to hate the owner, the shop and the coffee too, but he couldn’t even manage one of those things.

The coffee was delicious, the shop so cozy Stiles usually didn’t want to leave, and the owner. Well, the owner was more than hot, and Stiles fought off a blush whenever Peter smiled at him. It was the eyes, Stiles was sure. Or maybe the smile. Or the small wrinkles around his eyes. Definitely not the almost indecently low v-necks he kept wearing.  

Peter was behind the counter as Stiles walked in, and he desperately wished for some poor college student to take over for Peter. But it seemed like Peter was always there, since he had greeted Stiles from that position every time he had come in, and Stiles thought that maybe it was because they were too new to be able to hire even students for help.

“Back again, I see,” Peter drawled as Stiles stepped up to the counter and Stiles was just able to hold in the dreamy sigh he wanted to let out at the smile Peter threw his way.

“I’m still convinced you put something into the coffee, to make it smell this good,” Stiles said in greeting and Peter laughed.

“I put nothing into the coffee,” he gave back and reached for a cup. “Your usual?” he asked but stopped when Stiles shook his head.

“No, wait,” Stiles said and dug his wallet out of his pants.

He quickly checked the money he still had, right in his assumption that he wasn’t able to afford anything more than a black coffee.

“I’ll take a black one, today,” Stiles said, working hard to keep his face straight as he said it.

Peter narrowed his eyes at him.

“You hate black coffee,” he said accusingly, and Stiles couldn’t help the blush this time.

He had told Peter all about his coffee drinking habits the first time he had stumbled into the shop, and he was more than flattered that Peter had remembered that.

“Yeah, well, I’m trying something new,” Stiles said vaguely, trying not to squirm under Peter’s piercing stare.

God help him, but these eyes were doing things to Stiles.

Peter was still staring at him, most definitely not preparing his drink, and Stiles awkwardly cleared his throat.

“Peter? My coffee?” he asked, and Peter tilted his head in thought.

“How about I take you out to dinner?” Peter asked apropos of nothing and Stiles spluttered.

“What?” he said, voice faint, because gorgeous men like Peter didn’t ask broke college students like Stiles out on dates.

“Dinner. You and me. You know, like a date,” Peter said, and now his smile had a wicked edge to it.

“You want to date me,” Stiles repeated, and Peter rolled his eyes before he turned around and prepared Stiles’ drink.

“Yes, Stiles, I want to date you.”

Stiles forcefully shook himself out of this stupor, because if he didn’t answer, Peter would take that offer back, and Stiles didn’t want that. He _wanted_ to go on a date with Peter.

“Yes, okay, I want to date you, too,” he rushed out, slightly embarrassed but Peter only smiled at him.

“Great. Come by when we close, and I’ll take you for dinner,” he said as he pressed Stiles coffee into his hands.

Stiles looked down, startled to find his usual coffee in his hands, almost overflowing with cream and caramel syrup.

“I ordered a black coffee,” he said, though it hurt him to give it back to Peter.

“Dating the owner comes with certain perks,” Peter told him as he pushed the coffee back at Stiles. “See you this evening.”

“I can’t wait,” Stiles managed to get out in a daze, before Peter turned to the next customer.

Stiles couldn’t deny that free coffee was a good incentive for him to show up this evening, but when Peter smiled his warm smile at Stiles before he turned around and showed off his very firm backside, Stiles couldn’t help to think that there was a lot for Stiles he was going to enjoy. Not just the coffee.


End file.
